


Nevermind

by Yyilphryy



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Abandonment, Crime, Gen, It will be explained later on, Lots of complicated lore, Maaaaagiccccc, No Smut, Poor Characters, Souls, Swearing, all original characters - Freeform, bad relationships, bad up-bringing, but realistic magic, just a lot of angst, tons of it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2020-06-09 17:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19480258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yyilphryy/pseuds/Yyilphryy
Summary: The world is getting more and more dangerous, and nobody really knows what to do...The story of two young adults, one with serious trust issues and lot of sharp edges, and the other a radiant ball of optimism. How will they cope when fate seems to force them together?





	Nevermind

**Author's Note:**

> Just some warnings here. There are some dark themes in this chapter, such as: suggested abandonment, depression, and alcoholism. Please don’t read if you are sensitive to these topics, or just sensitive in general. 
> 
> Thank you!
> 
> ~Yilph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First chapter! Get comfy and grab some popcorn because we’re going to be here for a loooong time!

The boy sat on the edge of his single bed. He could hear the drone of the TV in the sitting room next to him. Without conscious thought, he got up off his bed and went to the doorway. The floorboards creaked under him, and the dim light emitted from the TV shone through his open door. He could hear the chatter that came from the meaningless box, the laughter invaded his ears. To others, it may be a good sound; entertainment, but to him it was persistent, incessant noise that brought an aura of hopelessness. 

He peeked around the corner.

Mother was in front of the TV, sitting on the sofa with an empty bottle of wine loosely clutched in her hand, looking about to fall asleep. 

The young boy looked at his mother with sorrow. Ever since his father left, she had wasted away. Drinking liquor and watching TV became her usual pastime. Even when she picked her son up from school, she never said much, never speaking unless he spoke to her. 

Every day was the same. The boy would get dropped off to school in the morning, do schoolwork, get picked up from school, go home and do the homework, and then go to sleep. It was an endless cycle. Even the weekends were the same. Wake up, homework, eat, go to sleep. 

He could tell that his life wasn’t normal. He heard the other children at school talking about what they were doing over the holidays, or what they got from their parents.  
He didn’t get much. He and his mother lived in a cramped flat in the suburbs, living off of ready meals most nights. 

Today was just a normal day, but the boy had a question going around in his head that wouldn’t get out however much he tried to force it from his brain. It had been going on for a while, and he couldn’t hold it back any longer. 

He stepped out from his position half behind his bedroom door and walked more into the sitting room. 

His mother stirred but didn’t turn to face him. She started lifelessly at the TV, but he could tell she wasn’t watching it. He wondered what she was thinking. 

“Mother..?” the boy spoke meekly.

She slowly turned to face him. 

“What’s the matter honey?”

“Why- why did dad leave?”

The boy’s mother paled slightly and sighed. She said weakly, “He let us both down, dear... He was not a nice man. Not a nice man at all. Your father left when you were very young. He was a coward.”

“...But… That can’t be true. It-it can’t.” The young boy stammered.

“I’m sorry sweetie, but that’s… just how it is… The world is cruel.” His mother looked down at the floor, and drank the last dribble of wine from the glass. 

The boy went to bed unsettled that night. He didn’t rest easy, and couldn’t help thinking if it was his fault that his father left, and that his mother and father would be together if it weren’t for him. Maybe they would be happier without him…

The words his mother had spoken reverberated within his head, circling around him like vultures, and the boy felt like the poor animal being gazed upon, like once he gave up hope, the vultures would swoop down and get him. So he kept holding on. Holding on to that one hope. That one hope that one day things would be better. 

But the vultures didn’t stop.

They never stopped.

**Author's Note:**

> That’s the first chapter!  
> If you have any feedback or constructive criticism, I would love to hear it! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Have a nice day ^^


End file.
